Love Fist
right|thumb|250px|Artwork de los Love Fist en [[GTA: Vice City. De izquierda a derecha: Willy, Percy, Jezz Torrent, y Dick.]] thumb|250px|Versión [[beta de Love Fist.]] Los Love Fist son una banda de rock ficticio que existe en la saga Grand Theft Auto. Hace dos apariciones en la saga: en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto V. Esta banda es de Escocia, y en 1986, Kent Paul era el representante. En 1998, en Liberty City, podemos ver un cartel que dice que la banda volverá con un nuevo disco, y otro cartel con una foto de ellos. Integrantes *Jezz Torrent: Vocalista *Percy: Guitarra *Dick: Bateria *Willy: Bajo Canciones *A Broken Heart Can't Be Mended (Just Broken Again) *Beast Fist *Bury Me Deep Inside *Chin Twister *Dangerous Bastard (puede ser oída en V-Rock, y la tocará la banda en el show si los llevas al local, sin que la bomba en su coche explote) *Dangerous Man, Dead Family *Down, Down, Down *Dragon Eyes *Fallen Stars On Shattered Dreams In The Rain *Fist Till Morning *Fist Fury (puede ser oída en V-Rock) *Four Boys Against Your Face *Liver Buster *Stone Cold Prostate *Take It On The Chin *The Four Scottish Horsemen Of The Apocalypse *Zinc Deficiency *This is A Ballad of Rock and Roll (puede aparecer en el show de televisión Fame or Shame. William Angio agrega que la canción estuvo 6 semanas en el puesto 1 en Alemania). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 200px|thumb|Mujer con camiseta de Love Fist En una de las misiones del Casino Four Dragons, hay un póster del grupo tapando unos planos del Casino Calígula, que se usaran para el robo del mismo. En ocasiones, al escuchar K-DST, Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith se pregunta "What ever happened to Love Fist?" ("¿Qué ha acontecido a Love Fist?") En WCTR, cuando llega The Gurning Chimps, (se escucha cerca de la misión Badlands) que primero estuvieron los Bee Gee's, luego Love Fist, y luego The Gurning Chimps, y luego dice un discurso. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Entrando en el Aeropuerto internacional Francis, hay un cartel que dice que "la banda que todos creían muerta, revivirá" con un concierto en el Four Dragons Casino, el casino de Carl Johnson, Ran Fa Li y Woozie en Las Venturas. En la misión Biker Heat de Maria Latore, cuando ella sale llorando de su cuarto, se puede ver un póster de Love Fist encima de su cama. Al parecer ella es una admiradora.thumb|220px|Póster de Love Fist durante la misión `Biker Heat´ Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|250px|left|Trevor con una camiseta de los Love Fist. En el Canyon Theater, Cruce Estrella, Algonquin, el panel electrónico reza: "Los protagonistas: Los poderosos Love Fist". En la casa de Bucky Sligo hay un póster de la banda. Grand Theft Auto V En un artwork de Grand Theft Auto V, una mujer con una camiseta que dice Love Fist está siendo arrestada por una policía. En el show Fame or Shame, el concursante William Angio hace una imitación de voz de Jezz Torrent cantando "This is a Power Ballad", cuya canción hace parodia en las letras a Don't Cry de Guns N' Roses. El show se puede se puede ver entre las 21:00 y 23:00 del juego. En la misión de extraños y locos Souveniers de Vinewood-Willie, accesible solo para Trevor, este tendrá que entrar al bar Tequi-La-La y sacarle un diente al baterista Willie para entregárselo a Nigel y la Señora Tornhill. Videos Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" Curiosidades *La frase "la banda que todos creían muerta, revivirá" puede ser un guiño a la banda Take That, a la que perteneció el cantante británico Robbie Williams. Él habría dejado la banda debido a su excesivo consumo de drogas y las discusiones con los otros miembros. En la misión Gira publicitaria, se puede ver como el vocalista casi lo arruina todo por no dejar de beber Boomshine. *Dick lleva la camiseta de la selección de fútbol argentina, y los acontecimientos de Vice City transcurren en 1986, el mismo año en que Argentina gana su segunda Copa Mundial en este deporte. Esto podría ser porque el grupo es de Escocia, donde persiste un poco de odio a los ingleses, y en ese mundial Argentina elimino a Inglaterra con 2 goles históricos, ambos convertidos por Diego Armando Maradona: La Mano de Dios y el Gol del Siglo. *La banda da una referencia muy clara al grupo de Heavy Metal Motley Crue, y su logo de "Love Fist" (en el cartel cerca del escenario donde se encuentra V-Rock) a la banda Iron Maiden, siendo The Number of the Breast (canción de Love Fist) una parodia de The Number of the Beast por Iron Maiden. *Los miembros son una parodia a Led Zeppelin. *La canción "The Four Scottish Horsemen Of The Apocalypse" es una referencia a la canción "The Four Horsemen" de Metallica. *Los Love Fist tienen su propia estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Los Santos en Grand Theft Auto V. *En distintos lugares de Los Santos, se pueden encontrar afiches de la banda, anunciando su concierto en el Tequi-La-La. *En la actualización de Atracos de GTA Online, se añadió un pañuelo de los Love Fist, para ocultar la identidad del jugador. *Durante la trama de GTA Vice City, los Love Fist contratan a la banda del motero Mitch Baker para la seguridad de uno de sus conciertos, esto hace referencia a cuando los Rolling Stones contrataron a miembros de la banda de moteros Hell`s Angels, también para la seguridad de un concierto de la banda. Archivo:LF V.jpg|La estrella de los Love Fist. Archivo:LoveFistCartelGTAV.png|Afiche publicitario de los Love Fist. Archivo:MascaraLoveFistGTAOnline.jpg|Un jugador utilizando el pañuelo de Love Fist. de:Love Fist (Band) en:Love Fist fr:Love Fist hu:Love Fist pl:Love Fist pt:Love Fist ru:Love Fist Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Grupos musicales